Can't Stop Falling In Love
by Candy May
Summary: Complete: This is a story of hate, romance, and anger. What happens when the guy who broke your heart in the 6th Grade ends up falling in love with you? Read and Find out. Rated T for cussing. UlquiorraxOc GrimmjowxOc There is no UlquiorraxGrimmjow
1. Chapter 1

Me: Finally I get to put up another story and with it not being a Sonic. Just to tell you I'm a big fan of Ulquiorra, so this is a one shot for him x an oc of mine and Grimmjow x another oc of mine. Here is here discription. So I only own her and Ayame. I do not own Bleach, Ulquiorra and Grimmjow, they (c) by TV TOKYO.

Tentei

Hair color: Blonde

Eye color: Blue

She is madley in love with Ulquiorra without knowing it. She is very smart, strategic, beautiful, and caring. Even though she is very beautiful, she is not popular. Her and Ayame get along just like Naruto and Sasuke from Naruto. She wears a blue kimono with purple flowers and black lining.

Her blonde hair goes to her butt, but she keeps it up in a heart shaped bun with the rest of it going down in a pony tail. The ribbon she uses to hold her hair up is black. Of course she is white because she is an arrancar. Her mask covers her bangs and her left cheek. It flares down like feathers where it covers her bangs.

Ayame

Hair color: Red

Eye color: Black

She loves Grimmjow and picks on him constantly. She is dumb, boy crazy, gullible, oblivious, and energetic. Unlike Tentei she is somewhat popular, but doesn't let it stop her from hanging out with Tentei. She is also beautiful and uses it as her advantage. Which as you can tell she can't keep a guy for more than a week.

She wears a pink kimono with black flowers and purple lining. Her hair is always down; it reaches her mid back. Also she is an arrancar so she's white. Her mask is small like Grimmjows but it covers her forehead; It flares out like water.

____________________________________________________________

**TENTEI'S POV**

**Here I sat leaning against a wall, watching my fellow classmates play knockout. I got out thanks to my best friend Ayame getting the dang ball in the net when I had to run after mine thanks to it hitting the fat girl of the class in the back of the head. I mean I couldn't help it that it just so happened to bounce off the backboard and aim for her. But anyway as I was saying I was just sitting there until my enemy just so happened to sit right next to me and start talking to her retarded popular friends. I heard her talking about her huge crush on Ulquiorra, saying that he acts like she doesn't even exist. **

**I knew that reason exactly, he hates his fan girls, which she so happened to be one. I used to be one from day one in kindergarten, that was until he broke my heart in the six grade. But I couldn't help but feel a little mad at her, for talking about my Ulquiorra. Wait a minute…my Ulquiorra…don't tell me I still like that jerk! I mean he wouldn't stop staring at me in the eighth grade, but still I thought I got over this stupid crush. Maybe I should talk to Ayame about this during lunch. **

**____________________________________________________________**

**AFTER P.E. AND DURING LUNCH AYAME'S POV**

**There I was listening to Tentei tell me all about the brats and their conversation. I couldn't help but hear a little jealousy in her voice. This is going to be fun telling her that she's in love with him. I mean even I can tell that little puppy dog crush turned into love. **

**____________________________________________________________**

**DURING LUNCH WITH ULQUIORRA AND GRIMMJOW**

**"Can't this school ever have good food!" exclaimed Grimmjow. "Dude I think mine just moved!" exclaimed Gin poking his gray slop of food. Ulquiorra just sat there staring at something in a trance. "What are you staring at?" asked Aizen taking him out of his gaze. Grimmjow looks over to see Ayame and Tentei in a very heated conversation. "Oh I see, you were staring at Tentei again weren't you?" he asked. Ulquiorra turned bright red, while Grimmjow asked, "Why don't you just ask her to marry you and get over with it because we are seniors?"**

**____________________________________________________________**

**Me: So how was it?**

**Ayame: Please read and review!**

**Me: I need at least 4 reviews before I make the next chapter**


	2. Here We Go Again

**Me: Here we go chapter 2! Oh after this I will need 8 reviews to make a third chapter. Up for the challenge?**

**Chapter 2: Here We Go Again!**

TENTEI POV

Uhhhh….well what should I say except that my idiotic best friend is flirting with Grimmjow again. Not only that but I have to deal with standing next to Ulquiorra shaking his head, "Do you ever quit smacking my ass!" I heard Ayame scream. I flinched and then looked over at Ulquiorra, seeing him flinch as well. "Do you think we should head to class and let these two get a room?" Ulquiorra asked me.

"Yes, I do believe we should head to class, but not together!" I exclaimed, "So don't even try to catch up!" That's when I walked off, not noticing my crush following me anyway. So I got to class, which happened to be the last class of today. That is for everyone else, I have to stay and tutor the idiots that can't even answer one plus one! Not only that but I also have to go through the torture of him being in the class.

That was when I noticed he was following me. I sighed and then asked him, "What the hell do you want?" He just shrugged his shoulders and sat in the desk next to mine. "Do you enjoy annoying me?" I asked. He chuckled and then answered, "Yes, It's practically my hobby!" "Then find a new one and leave me the hell alone!" I exclaim.

"Sorry! Can't do that!" he exclaimed. "And why not?" I ask. "You know you ask a lot of questions." he said. That's when the bell rang, and the two idiots walked in. "Late again you two?" asked the teacher, "Well then I guess it's another detention for you after school." I looked in the corner of my eye to see Ulquiorra smirking. _Of course, the two idiots just had to give him another reason to bug me after school, _I thought sighing.

Finally after the long hour and having to be paired up with Ulquiorra for a poster project, I have to do one thing I love which is tutoring. Which can probably take my mind off of having to go over to his house for the project. I can just hear it now from Ayame, "Keep your legs crossed and don't fall for his seducing charms!" God how I really want to smack the pervertedness out of that pretty little head.

That's not the bad part though, after I got done tutoring, I waited for Ayame to get out of detention. There's one thing about detention that you should know though; there's no teacher. So when I walked up to the door I heard noises that will give me nightmares for the rest of my life. I had this deep feeling that since Grimmjow and Ayame are the only ones in there, that my best friend had just lost her virginity. So I decided to just walk away, but before I could turn around, I felt an arm wrap around my waist. Plus I was pinned to the wall on the other end of the hall. I look up to see………..

**Me: Ohhhhh my first cliffhanger! **

**Ayame: Please read and review, she doesn't except flamers.**

**Me: That's right play with fire you get burned!**


	3. Embarrassing Moments

**Me: Here we go chapter 3! I needed 4 more reviews, but since some people are getting anxious, I'm going to go ahead and make it. But people really I have something called Scholars Academy that I'm going to and I really need a break from that, that's why I'm giving you the review challenges. Let's hope this time you'll actually give me the 8 reviews that I want from THIS chapter.**

**Chapter 3: Embarrassing Moments and Personal Bubbles**

TENTEI'S POV: Last Time on "Can't Stop Falling In Love"

_I had this deep feeling that since Grimmjow and Ayame are the only ones in there, that my best friend had just lost her virginity. So I decided to just walk away, but before I could turn around, I felt an arm wrap around my waist. Plus I was pinned to the wall on the other end of the hall. I look up to see…_

"Ikkaku!" I screamed. "Heh sorry Tentei, but I need your help!" exclaimed Ikkaku. "With what?" I ask. "Well you see my grade in math slipped and well I was wondering, that is if you have time, if you can tutor me?" he explained. "Would tomorrow before school work with you?" I ask.

"Yes! That would be perfect!" he exclaimed making me chuckle at his childish actions. Right when he was about to turn around I yelled out to him. "Hey Ikkaku, next time you need help just ask and don't pin me to a wall!" I yell. "Okay Tentei!" I heard him yell. Then he took off down the hallway. I just chuckled again at him and turned around to start walking home, without Ayame.

Then when I got to the other end of the hall, I felt someone grab my wrist and pull. Next thing I knew I was pressed to someone's chest, while the football team ran past. I look up to see Ulquiorra hugging me tightly while glaring at the football team. After they were gone he looked down at me, and our eyes met. Blue at green and green at blue.

I felt my cheeks getting really warm all a sudden. They got even warmer when I seen his lips curl into a smirk. That was until he pinned me to the wall. "Why do people keep pinning me to walls?" I ask myself under my breath, which so happened to make him chuckle. "I could ask you the same question!" he exclaimed.

"So what do you want?" I ask irritated. "I want to walk you home, since our friends are busy in the detention room!" he exclaimed chuckling. I smirked, "Let me think…No," I say pushing him off, and walking off. My smirk left me though when he came right next to me. "I thought I said no!" I exclaimed stopping.

But of course he had to also stop and turn around. "And when do I ever listen," he challenged. "You listen to teachers!" I exclaim. "That's because they're teaching me something," he started, "Which reminds me, we have that project to be working on." I sighed, he was right about that and we are partners. "Fine!" I exclaimed, "But if you even try to pin me to my bed, I will casterate you!"

**Me: So how was it? I bet you thought Ulquiorra was going to pin Tentei down, well he did anyway, but still!**

**Ayame: Candy, you shut up and readers read and review.**


	4. Getting to Know You

**Me: Hey guys I was the one getting anxious so I'm going to go ahead and make chapter 4! So here we go! Oh and just so you know the underlined words are Ayame speaking from chapter 1.**

**Chapter 4: Getting to Know You**

LAST TIME ON CAN'T STOP FALLING IN LOVE: TENTEI'S POV

_But of course he had to also stop and turn around. "And when do I ever listen," he challenged. "You listen to teachers!" I exclaim. "That's because they're teaching me something," he started, "Which reminds me, we have that project to be working on." I sighed, he was right about that and we are partners. "Fine!" I exclaimed, "But if you even try to pin me to my bed, I will castrate you!" _

So here we are at my house; I told Ulquiorra to sit down on my bed while I get the supplies. I came back with markers, colored paper, scissors, glue, and a poster board. "Do you want something to drink?" I ask him. "What do you have?" he asked. "Um…Dr. Pepper, Mtn Dew, and water." "I'll have a Mtn Dew!" he exclaimed. "Okay, let me go get them!" I say running down stairs.

ULQUIORRA'S POV

While Tentei went to go get the sodas I checked out her room. The walls were neon blue, the doors white. It had a private bathroom made out of marble, and a walk in closet. She had a queen sized bed with neon purple, blue, pink, and green stripes. Her ceiling fan was huge and black. Not only that but it was huge and had a deck!

I jumped when I heard Tentei ask me a question. "Don't sneak up behind me like that!" I exclaim, "You about gave me a damn heart attack!" "Sorry!" she exclaimed, "But I want you to answer my question." "Thanks..what is the question?" I ask while she hands me my soda. "My room is awesome isn't it?" she asks. "Yah..your room looks like it belongs in a mansion, not a normal house!" After I said that she started giggling like there was no tomorrow.

TENTEI POV

_Man he is so cute when he's scared. Wait a minute what did I just think…bad hormones, bad! _"Are you alright?" Ulquiorra asks me. "What?"

"Are you alright?" "Yes I'm alright!" I exclaim, "Now let's start this damn project. He just starts chuckling. "Quit chuckling!" I exclaim. "Let me think….NO!" he exclaims now getting into a full laugh. That's when my anger explodes and I pounce onto him.

ULQUIORRA'S POV

I started laughing my head off at her, when she pounces on me. "Ok if I can't pin you to your bed, then why can you pin me to your bed!" I exclaim. "Because I'm not going to rape you, I'm going to rip your head off!" she yells. I just roll my eyes at her and flip us over so I'm on top. "Hey! Get off!" she exclaims.

"Well you're the one who started it!" I exclaim. "Get off!" she exclaims starting to squirm. "Hey stop squirming!" I exclaim getting embarrassed, "You're going to make me excited if you know what I mean." She got really red at that one and smacked me yelling, "Pervert!" I just smirk and get off of her.

TENTEI'S POV

I can't believe this; that idiot pinned me to my bed. Not only that but he said I was making him excited. "I'm not a pervert," I hear him say. "Yes you are!" I exclaim sticking my tongue out at him. "Your immature!" I hear him chuckle.

I turn around to yell in his face, but end up tripping and falling on top of him. Which with my luck we landed on my bed; him on top, me on bottom. "I knew you were falling for me, but I didn't mean it literally!" he joked. I was truly to embarrassed to do anything. When I looked into his eyes they went from playful to soft and worried.

"You're worried about me how sweet," I say making him blush. "No I'm not!" he exclaims, his eyes changing back to playful, with something more in them. _What is this emotion he's feeling, I've never seen it before. _I know I'm blushing and it's probably the reddest they've ever been. "Come on Tentei, you've fallen for him again, this time though it's stronger!

_Maybe Ayame was right, I think I love him. No wait I am in love with him. _I feel something wet slide down my face. That's when I found out I was crying. What shocked me the most is when I felt something wipe my tears away.

"Hey don't cry!" Ulquiorra exclaims, "I don't like seeing you cry!" I gasped and my face got even hotter. That's when he sits up and pulls me into his lap. I got shocked even more when he hugged me tightly. "Why are you doing this?" I ask sobbing into his chest.

"Because, I don't like seeing the girl I care about the most cry," he says. I lift my head up to see him looking at me. I blush, "The girl you care about the most!?" I exclaim. "Yes Tentei, I love you and I don't want to see you cry!" he exclaims. "You love me?" I ask.

"Yes, I loved you ever since I met you," he says, "You truly are something special Tentei." I smile up at him, "I love you too..Ulquiorra," I say before slamming my lips against his. When we pulled apart he chuckled and said, "Man your feisty!" I just started laughing my head off and kissed him again. This time the kiss got a little passionate, and I couldn't be happier.

Later on we finished the project and he needed to go home. I walked him to the door and asked him, "Are we a couple now?" "Yes, well that is if you want to be!" he answers. "Wouldn't be happier," I say. He smiled and pecked me on the lips, "Well goodnight then!" he exclaims. "Good night Ulquiorra."

**Me: How was it? Please read and review!**


	5. New Couple and Suprises

**Me: What's up! Anyway here is chapter 5!**

**Chapter 5: New Couple and Surprises**

LAST TIME ON CAN'T STOP FALLING IN LOVE TENTEI POV

_Later on we finished the project and he needed to go home. I walked him to the door and asked him, "Are we a couple now?" "Yes, well that is if you want to be!" he answers. "Wouldn't be happier," I say. He smiled and pecked me on the lips, "Well goodnight then!" he exclaims. "Good night Ulquiorra." _

_____________________________________________________________

"The weekends over and I couldn't be happier," I tell Ayame walking through the hallways at school. "Well that's a surprise!" exclaimed Ayame. "What do you mean?" "Well lets see…you're usually pissed off at the world, and I'm always ready to scream my lungs out at the world!" she exclaims again.

I start laughing, "You sure do crack me up!" "Yah….hey Tentei?" "Yes, Ayame?" "Why are you so happy anyway?" she asks. "Well you know how I was partnered up with Ulquiorra for that English project?"

She just nodded her head. "Well Friday when I was waiting for you, he came up to me and asked if we could just get the project done and over with, so we went to my house and well…" I just dosed off. "Well what?" she asked tapping her foot. I just smirked, "Before I continue, I have to ask you, are you having mood swings?"

That's where I got her, she was so nervous that she was practically hyperventilating. "What do you mean by that?" she asks a little to fast. "You came into school mad, then your happy, and now your sad," I start, "Don't tell me your pregnant!" "How did you know!?" she exclaimed.

"When I was waiting for your lazy ass to get out of detention, I heard some interesting noises coming from in there, so it's a dead give away of what happened." She blushed, "So then I guess you know who the father is?" "Yep!" I exclaimed, "Let me guess your going to abort this baby?"

"No way in hell, am I aborting this baby!" she exclaims slamming her locker, "I'm a pro-life kind of person." "At least I know your good for something!" I exclaim closing my own locker. "Tentei…Shut up!" she exclaims making me laugh even harder, "Now finish your story!" "Okay..Okay..anyway me and Ulquiorra are now a couple," I say, "Now since I finished my story, let me know this…are you going to tell Grimmjow?"

"I don't know Tentei…I don't know," she says walking off, face down. I was about ready to turn around and head to class when I felt a hand on my shoulder. "I don't think Ayame's going to have to tell me about our child," that person said making me gasp. "You heard the whole thing Grimmjow!?" I exclaim.

"Well yah, Ayame wasn't exactly whispering there," he says. "Then why don't you go hunt her down big boy!" I joke. "You know what I will!" he exclaims taking off making me giggle at his enthusiasm. "Well since the idiot is chasing down his girl, maybe I should walk mine to class," I heard 'someone' say while taking my hand. "Yah maybe you should Ulquiorra, even though this is the last week of school before we graduate on Saturday," I say.

He just smirks, "Well then I guess you just reminded me of something I wanted to ask you." "And what would that be?" I ask. "Are you doing anything tonight?" "Um no why?" I ask again. "Will you go out with me tonight?" "Of course Ulquiorra!" I answer giggling, because of his red face. "Well then I'll pick you up at seven tonight!" he says stopping and giving me a peck on the lips, and walking off, leaving me with a smile. _I can't wait for tonight!_

**Me: Well here you go!**


	6. Baby News and Surprising Questions

Me: I'm so sorry people. I finally get to update and this chapter is the only one that I'm not making point of view, plus this one's all GrimmjowxAyame. Anyway it took so long because I was worried and gone at Miss Teen of Missouri. But anyway I hope you enjoy this chapter! Love Candy May!

Chapter 6: Baby News and Shocking Questions

_**LAST TIME ON CAN'T STOP FALLING IN LOVE:**_

_**He just smirks, "Well then I guess you just reminded me of something I wanted to ask you." "And what would that be?" I ask. "Are you doing anything tonight?" "Um no why?" I ask again. "Will you go out with me tonight?" "Of course Ulquiorra!" I answer giggling, because of his red face. "Well then I'll pick you up at seven tonight!" he says stopping and giving me a peck on the lips, and walking off, leaving me with a smile. I can't wait for tonight!**_

**WITH GRIMMJOW**

**"Where could she be?" Grimmjow asked himself looking everywhere. That's when he spotted her sitting next to the school's water fountain. "Ayame!" he yelled getting her attention. "Oh hi Grimmjow, what's up!" she greeted back nervously. He sat down next to her and grabbed her hands in his, making her eyes widen. "I heard you and Tentei talking about you being pregnant," he started with his cheeks turning red. **

**"You heard us, but how?" she asks. "Well you're not exactly the quietest whisperer, Ayame," he chuckled. Ayame remained wide eyed and looked away ashamed. Grimmjow noticed this and lifted her face up gently by her chin. "There's no need to be ashamed of being pregnant, Ayame," he cooed, "If anyone needs to be ashamed, it's me for not keeping my buddy in my pants." **

**"Yah but I shouldn't have seduced you," said Ayame looking away from him again. "Actually Ayame, it's the teacher's fault for never being in the room," exclaimed Grimmjow chuckling, "That damn Mr. Urahara!" That statement there made Ayame crack up laughing. "Yah I guess you're right," she exclaimed. Grimmjow smiled and threw his arms around her gently hugging her.**

**"So, what are we going to do about the baby?" he asked still hugging her. "We!" she exclaimed, "You mean you're going to help?" "Well yah It's my baby too, Ayame," he explained, "So I also have a responsibility over it." Ayame smiled and returned the hug. "Well we still have nine months to worry about the true baby, but two months to worry about my stomach growth," she explained. "Hey Ayame I know I don't got a ring yet, but will you marry me?" asked Grimmjow. A shocked Ayame pulled away slowly and then screamed, "Hell yes!" Grimmjow then laughed and said, "Man you are having mood swings!" and then they kissed.**

**Me: I hope you liked it!**

**Ayame: I no I did!**

**Me and Ayame: Please read and review!**


	7. The Date, Wedding Plans, and Epilogue

**Me: Sorry guys but this is going to be the last chapter because I'm too lazy to keep writing this one and I'm starting a new story and you get my point.**

**Chapter 7: College and Wedding Plans**

_LAST TIME ON CAN'T STOP FALLING IN LOVE: _

_"Hey Ayame I know I don't got a ring yet, but will you marry me?" asked Grimmjow. A shocked Ayame pulled away slowly and then screamed, "Hell yes!" Grimmjow then laughed and said, "Man you are having mood swings!" and then they kissed._

TENTEI'S POV

It was 6:30 p.m and I was getting ready for my date tonight. Ulquiorra told me before school was over that we were going out to eat and then for a walk so I should wear something comfortable.

I decided to wear a light blue dress that went down to my thigh with black tights and light blue flats. I also let my hair down so instead of reaching my butt, it went under it, with of course an awesome black head band. I didn't wear make up though because I didn't want it to smear all over his lips.

After I was done looking at myself in the mirror I walked down stairs to wait. I walked into the living room to see Ayame asleep on the couch with a tub of ice cream hanging from her right hand and the tv remote in the other. "What an idiot!" I murmur taking the ice cream tub from her.

After I put the ice cream away and shut the freezer door the door bell rang. I looked at the clock to see it was only 6:48. (She gets ready really fast.) "Man he's early," I tell myself heading towards the door. When I opened it I found Grimmjow instead of Ulquiorra and raised my eye brow.

"Is Ayame home?" he asked. "Yeah she's sleeping on the couch!" I exclaim closing the door behind him as he walks in. "I don't think I want to wake her up with her being pregnant and all," says Grimmjow. "Don't worry she won't kill you," I assure him, "Besides you guys need to start planning that wedding anyway."

"True, so you ready for your date with Ulquiorra?" he asked. "No not at all that's why my hair is down and I'm wearing different clothes," I say sarcastically while rolling my eyes. He just laughs and starts poking Ayame.

I roll my eyes at his dumbness. I mean he is in love with this girl and doesn't know that she's a freaking heavy sleeper. So I walk over and slap her face while saying, "Wake up you fat cow!" That's when Ayame wakes up yawning and then happily jumpping up to hug Grimmjow.

Ayame and Grimmjow start their wedding planning and I help them out just to past the time. That's when the door bell rings again at 7:01. I open and playfully glare at Ulquiorra. "What?" he asks scared. "You're one minute late!" I exclaim playfully, "I thought I would have to call the cops!"

He just rolls his eyes at me, as I hug him laughing my head off. "You ready to go?" he asks. I just nod my head and we leave. During the date I ordered a grilled chicken salad and a sprite. Ulquiorra ordered a normal salad with a Dr. Pepper.

Then I found out that he's not going to college and wants me to move in with him. So I agreed and now we are walking talking about our futures together.

Epilogue

Ayame and Grimmjow got married a month after she gave birth to their daughter Sango. I was their maid of honor and Ulquiorra was their best man. Two years later Ulquiorra proposed and I accepted. We got married a year later and now a twins.

One boy and one girl which fight constantly. The boy is Ren and the girl is Katara. Ren has blonde hair and green eyes, while Katara has black hair and blue eyes. Sango has blue hair and the cutest blue eyes ever, to bad though she's already gaining her mom's personality. Katara is just like me, and Ren is a total Ulquiorra junior. But I don't care my life is awesome and I couldn't ask for more except less laundry.

**Me: Hope you liked it, I didn't make the details for the date because I was too lazy. **

**Ayame: Please review!**


End file.
